Luke Ashton Comes Of Age
by catsareswell4
Summary: After the fiasco of Luke and Carl, Craig is till steeped in gloom. Luke finally plucks up the courage to try and mend things, but finds he may have left it too late.


Some months later Gina had persuaded Craig out of the house to a cop function ("Stop being such a bloody misery guts") She had been worried about him for some time.

At first it was fine, although Gina, even after a few Whiskys, had as usual failed to enrol Craig into the general revelry, she could tell he was nevertheless enjoying himself to some extent. . She congratulated herself on breaking him out of his terrible solitude, at least for a while.

And then Luke came in.

Laughing his handsome head off with his friends, Luke headed towards the bar, then out of the corner of his eye, saw Craig. The first time in months. He stopped, but before he could catch his attention Craig had gone.

Gina followed him into the street, so exasperated she could have slapped him.

"Craig, For God's Sake how old are you? I mean really - hasn't this been going on long enough? It's just ridiculous… You know that you and Luke…

Craig surveyed the street for any oncoming taxis . Then he turned and gave Gina a hug. "I know. But there's nothing I can do about it, Are you alright? Do you want to share a cab?"

No Craig, It's not even nine o clock. I want you to come back inside and stop behaving like an adolescent. How long has it been now? Two years? Craig, you have got to get yourself together."

"This is the only way I can," said Craig. And as he continued waiting for the taxi, Gina could see there was no arguing with him.

She avoided Luke inside the pub. She had nothing against him except the ongoing and acute pain he was causing her best friend. OK He could hardly help it if Craig had fallen so irrationally and hopelessly in love with the guy , but the cowardly way Luke had dealt with gave her an aversion that amounted to acute dislike bordering on hatred sometimes.

She went oustside for another ciggie.

Luke in his turn made a decision. He called the barman over.

Twenty minutes later and Craig had drunk himself out of the last of his Johnny Walker. He sank back and tried to take Gina's words on board. It did no good as usual.

The doorbell rang and glad of company Craig answered, only to find Luke. He stared him down..

"What?"

"Before you bite my head off," said Luke. "I'm not after anything from you, but I think this has gone on long enough don't you?"

Craig sourly reflected that he'd already heard that phrase this evening..

"If you don't want anything then why are you here?" he demanded. "You know I don't want to see you."

Luke looked nervous. Can't we be adults?

"Apparently not," said Craig and started to close the door. Luke put his foot in to block it.

OK Sarge, you can arrest me if you want, but it's not that long since you forced your way into my house. We need to talk."

Craig decided to take the line of least resistance. What did it matter?

OK, come in. I've got nothing to offer unless it's tea or coffee. I just drank the last of my Whisky and I don't keep any of your lager in on the off chance any more.

Silently Luke reached into his jacket pocket and handed Craig a bottle of Johnny Walker. Craig gave a half grin. Went and poured two glasses then sat down heavily.

"So then?" he said. "What is it we apparently have to talk about? I thought we had both been doing much better lately just avoiding each other?

"No," said Luke - It coming out as "nah" a sure sign of nervousness - . "It's just getting silly. We're in the same job, we work within a mile of each other, our paths are going to cross Craig, and no matter how much you hate me, it's stupid to ignore that.

Craig swallowed his drink and poured himself another.

"OK, agreed. Anything else?"

Luke also reached for the bottle without being asked. Nursing his glass in his hand he said "I hear you finally gave Carl his marching orders."

""Well then you should get your fact checking in order Constable," said Craig bitterly. "He gave me mine"

Luke was genuinely startled. "Why?" he blurted out.

"Well since we're being so honest, because he was fed up with the fact that I was messing him around. (He gave Luke a filthy look.) "Emotionally I mean. Even Carl has feelings you know." Craig took another hefty draught of his drink.

Luke was taken aback. He floundered for something to say. "And are you OK with it all.?"

"No Luke I am not OK with anything, now can you kindly piss off and leave me to it? Thanks for the Whisky.

Luke decided to stand his ground. "But what do you mean exactly? Craig, are you still… Because you know that I…

"Am I still in love with you? Yes, I suppose so, Carl knew it and that's why he went. Satisfied now?" Craig wandered to the window, and resting his hands on the ledge looked out at the twinkling lights that so cleverly hid the uglier aspects of the city.

"Well then why haven't you been in touch with me? Why have you been refusing to have anything to do with me? After all this time? After I finally told you how I felt"

"All this time" echoed Craig. "Have you any idea how long it's been while you've been flapping around like a fourteen year old with his hormones in a knot? How long I've wanted you like a bloody teenage girl myself? I don't want another roll in the hay Luke, and that seems to be all you're capable of.. With me, with Joe, with CARL," his fury rose again.

"Nice with Carl was it? He's good isn't he? Knows just what buttons to press. Don't you think it would be a tad on the incestuous side if we got together now?"

Stumped for a proper answer, Luke called upon his humour as a cover.

"Jesus Craig, you've got us both as adolescents, which makes us paedophiles and now you're adding incest to the mix. Shall we just arrest each other now?"

Feeble as the joke was, Craig laughed, then as he leant further onto the windowsill, he suddenly felt Luke approach him and lay his head on his back. His breath quickened. He closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He wasn't.

Luke had decided to take the biggest risk of his life. "Yeah, if you must know, it was OK with Carl. Got to admit I enjoyed it. You've got to learn somewhere," He felt Craig's body tense. Sensed the rage within him, and continued quickly.

:But it would be so much better between us, wouldn't it? We've been half way there before and that was a thousand times better," He put his hands on Craig's shoulders and caressed him, rubbed his head gently against his back. He realised he was trembling with fear but knew he had to go through with it.

"Take me upstairs and I'll show you" he said.

Craig braced his arms against the sill. So short of breath he could only manage one word.

"N'o" he said.

Luke stepped back stricken and watched as Craig simple straightened up and pulled the curtains against the night sky.

"No," he repeated.

"To get upstairs would take at least twenty seconds," he took Luke in a powerful grip. "And I can't wait one second longer" he said before terminating all conversation as he kissed him with all the pent up love and longing of the last two years.

ends


End file.
